


The Final Fight

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Final Fight

After all the fighting between armies, it is down to a one on one match. Kenna Rys is to fight Empress Azura for the fate of The Five Kingdoms. This conflict makes Val Greaves feel a mixture of emotions. On the one hand, she has all the confidence in the world in her beloved and, to be honest, seeing Kenna bravely walk into such a struggle turns her on. But on the other, there is a real possibility that She Who Craps Lighting can win.

She joins her friends in a group hug and doesn’t want to let go. As Kenna makes her way to Azura, she stops the Warrior Queen again, kissing her. In the kiss, they lose themselves to each other, blissfully forgetting everything and everyone around them. Kenna’s skin is soft and warm against her hands as she cups her face. But after their moment, Kenna, reluctantly, pulls away.

“Wait!” Val calls out, refusing to let go of Kenna’s hand, “Kenna… I love you. I know you’re going to kick this bitches ass, but I still wanted you to know.”

“I know, Val,” Kenna says, her voice hoarse and cracking, “and I love you too. More than anything or anyone.”

“Is there something wrong?” Azura asks, her arms folded.

“Not at all,” Kenna replies, with her eyes still fixed on Vals, “here I come.”

Val’s heart hammers at her chest, threatening to burst out. The exhilaration is too much for her. As she watches Kenna fight She Who Craps Lighting she wants the Warrior Queen more than ever. Kenna expertly avoids the lighting strikes of Azura and uses magic against the Witch, causing Val to cry out for joy.

Val braces herself as Kenna strikes what should be the death blow. However, the blade stops short of killing the Witch, and Val watches in horror as lighting envelops the woman she loves. Urgently, she rushes to join Kenna, only to be stopped by Raydan.

“It brings me no joy to do this,” Raydan says against a struggling Val, “but we must let Kenna follow through, or we risk losing everything.”

The Spymaster signals for Dom and Sei to help, as Val is too strong for Raydan to contain by himself.

Tears form in her eyes at the sight of Kenna’s lifeless body. Reluctantly, her friends let her go, and she readies herself to charge when the sound of Kenna’s voice delivers her back to a place of hope.

“I am the Queen of Stormholt. I am the uniter of the Five Kingdoms. I am Kenna Rys.”

She hears the sound of Azura’s flesh and bone tear against the force of Kenna’s sword, and she rejoices at her beloved’s victory. With the fighting over, she and her friends help Kenna to her quarters to rest.

Carefully laying Kenna down, she takes the Warrior Queen by the hand. “You guys go on, I’ll be right there,” she looks at Kenna’s weary face, “if that’s alright with you.”

“Of course, it’s alright,” Kenna reassures her, “there’s no one else I’d rather have by my side.”

She watches Kenna sleep, still clutching her hand and speaks to her beloved.

“Kenna, I want you to know that I knew you would win, but there were moments that I was terrified. In the time we’ve spent together, I’ve learned a lot about myself and what I want. Of course, it wasn’t always that way; I thought I would always be cold and unfeeling, but you changed everything. Now I know of my unlimited capacity to love because I love you. I mean LOVE love, like even more than money or ale. You’ve altered the course of my existence forever, and I can’t be away from you ever again. I am yours, Kenna Rys, body and soul, wholly devoted to you and maybe, just maybe, you might want to be my wife. If so, I would dedicate myself to making you as happy as you’ve made me.”

“That’s beautiful, Val.”

She looks up to see Kenna looking at her with sleepy eyes and a smile that lights up the room.

“How much did you hear?” she asks Kenna.

“Everything,” Kenna replies, pulling Val’s head down for a kiss. “It would be my greatest joy to be your wife,” Kenna tells her while pulling her down to the bed, “how about you and I consummate this relationship?”


End file.
